


My [20/M] Boyfriend [25/M] Wants to RP as Our MMORPG Characters and I Don't Think I'll be Able to Maintain a Boner

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Consensual Roleplay of Non-Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Our characters here would work well together, the noble knight who got cornered by a nasty rouge, intending to rob him of everything he had who gets enamoured by his beautiful face once he sees him without his hel-”“I dunno if your brain shut off somewhere there but it sounds like you’re just spouting some cheesy porn plot.” There is no way he could even keep it up with Itaru doing the stupid Knight speak the whole time.“Sounds like you’re just scared to me.” Itaru delivers a heavy blow from the front as Banri sneaks in to land an attack from behind. “Don’t think you’d be able to think fast enough once all your blood’s left your brain.”“Nah it’s just that I’m gunna be soft the moment you start spouting that noble knight bullshit.”For A3! NSFW week day one - Roleplay
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020





	My [20/M] Boyfriend [25/M] Wants to RP as Our MMORPG Characters and I Don't Think I'll be Able to Maintain a Boner

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of A3 NSFW week! I’ve done this for the prompt of roleplay but I also have the character Itaru’s role playing losing his virginity during the scene (despite Itaru himself having experience) so that it kinda mixes both of the prompts.
> 
> Also a note that Itaru and Banri do roleplay a non-consensual scene here but it does get discussed between them beforehand and is fully consensual. Also you will probably either laugh or cringe at RP dialogue, I knew this was going to be this way when I chose this idea for roleplay.

_“It is nothing, my honour doesn’t simply stem from being a knight of my kingdom. Anyone in need of help shall receive the aid of my blade for no payment. Keep your thanks and your coin, grow strong and train hard, perhaps one day too you’ll be in my place, stepping in to save someone in the position of dire need you found yourself in today.”_

Banri rolls his eyes as the paragraph of text pops up in the in-game chat. Itaru’s been at it for the past ten minutes with this noob he’d saved the ass of. Normally Banri’d just run on and leave someone like that for dead but with his username recognised and the loser immediately starting to roleplay, Itaru hadn’t been able to help himself. Banri’s been stuck here too, not wanting to run ahead because they _need_ two of them but unable to do fucking anything useful.

“Seriously man? I think you have too much fun with that shit.” Finally their third wheel is gone and Banri evolves from nudging his cursor every now and then so that he doesn’t log out from inactivity, to putting his full attention back on his laptop. “Next time we start something it’s in an American server or something so I don’t have to put up with you goin’ off and RPing like some weirdo all the time.”

“You know I speak English, you’d have to nerf me harder than that.” Itaru sounds very proud of himself which is probably a very cute look, except from their positions with Banri on the couch and Itaru at his battle station he’s not exactly in a position to be able to see his face. 

“Yeah but no-one’d recognise you since all your content’s in Japanese.” Banri sighs, clicking on his equipped items to make sure he’s ready. The stuff he’s had to equip looks stupid as fuck but at least it’s just in game, he still looks great in real life. “And if you just start tryna randomly roleplay in English with American nerds I’m disowning you. It just happens all the time ‘cuz people know you and they know you’re the biggest nerd in the damn country.”

Entering the cave, pre-battle dialogue pops up in the text box at the bottom of the screen and Banri looks away from his laptop to look at the back of Itaru’s head. Taking the moment to down a mouthful of cola he shakes his head as he pulls the bottle away from his lips, gasping in a satisfied manner that’s way too erotic for what it should be. Then again he’s kinda got it bad for this massive nerd and he’s definitely used to stuff like that affecting him disproportionately. He may not been a teenager any more but he’s sure as fuck still got the libido he’d had 3 years ago when he’d met the guy in real life and ended up pretty shockingly quickly realising _‘holy fuck I might be into him’._ Which considering he’d never really thought about romance before, it’d been quite the surprise; doubly so that it wasn’t some hot chick that’d managed to steal his heart but this two-faced guy who works in sales and doesn’t know how to take out his own damn trash.

“There are bigger nerds.” _Are there though?_ Banri has to wonder. “I’m like a level 90 on the scale, still able to pull off a normie disguise and talk about things that aren’t games even if it’s superficial. Then you get level 100s who are complete hikki’s that wake up, game until it’s time for bed and then lather, rinse, repeat.”

“Doubt they’re doin’ much lather, rinse, repeating if it’s hard enough to shove you into the bath sometimes and you’re only level 90.” He scoffs, placing his hand over his mouse again and fingers hovering over his keyboard. Honestly Itaru isn’t that bad, sometimes he’ll skip a day on the weekend but that’s about it, he has to look and smell the part of his normie work persona after all. He just complains a lot about having to take the time to go to the bath. Although, since he and Banri have been getting intimate, it’s been a lot easier to convince him to take an interest in his personal hygiene.

“Low blow.” Itaru mutters, voice changing into concentration mode as the first wave of attacks start to come at them. “Really though you should try roleplaying Banri, it’s fun and with your acting stats you’d be good at it.”

“Hell no.” That shit’s cringy as fuck. “We’re gunna keep that as shit Taruchi does and NEO wouldn’t be caught dead doin’”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing when you get on stage anyway.” The banter manages to make the battle feel like it’s flying by and despite Banri having less time to game lately due to university they fall into sync as easily as ever. “You’re even studying it, Banri wants to become some kind of super RPer huh?”

He grips his mouse a little tighter at that. Dammit Itaru, he knows he’s just joking but wow, comparing his course, which is definitely not the same as this nerdy online shit, to roleplaying is just being an ass.

“’m not saying I couldn’t do it, I’m saying it’s stupid.” His character class really isn’t suited to this type of battle, the difficulty of that is fun but he’d be doing better in here if he could deal a little more damage head on. He blames Itaru for basically cornering him into playing as a thief because the face on the default model looked _‘as suspicious as your own’._ Jokes on him, the dude had looked hot as fuck and his character looks even better with a few tweaks to the model. “If I wanted to you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

He knows that he’s setting himself up right now to end up doing some kinda roleplay off with Itaru but he can’t keep his stupid mouth shut. Not when most of his brain’s focusing everything it has on the battle they’re in.

“I’ve been acting longer than you and RPing longer than you, it’s on Banri.” Yep there it is. Great. He’s barely been acting for longer than him any way. Half a year really doesn’t count. “Our characters here would work well together, the noble knight who got cornered by a nasty rouge, intending to rob him of everything he had who gets enamoured by his beautiful face once he sees him without his hel-”

“I dunno if your brain shut off somewhere there but it sounds like you’re just spouting some cheesy porn plot.” There is no way he could even keep it up with Itaru doing the stupid Knight speech the whole time. 

“Sounds like you’re just scared to me.” Itaru delivers a heavy blow from the front as Banri sneaks in to land an attack from behind. “Don’t think you’d be able to think fast enough once all your blood’s left your brain.”

“Nah it’s just that I’m gunna be soft the moment you start spouting that noble knight bullshit.” It’s not like he hasn’t had Itaru jerk him off while gaming before to challenge how well he can keep his concentration. If he can manage that then he can manage some stupid in character dialogue easy as.

“So Banri’s gone right from horny teenager to middle aged man who needs to pop a pill to keep it up then?” While he can’t see Itaru’s face he knows he’s smiling.

Making an apology to future Banri for what he’s about to sign himself up for, Banri sighs heavily.

“Ain’t that you, you’re getting closer to thirty. Not much time left Itaru-san.” Which is a pretty absurd statement to make when the most sexually active member of the company definitely has around ten years on Itaru. “Whatever, I'll do it. Warning that I wasn’t kidding about not keeping it up if you get too nerdy.”

“Senpai’s out all night.” Itaru drops casually.

Usually the words would be great because it means they’ve got a night to themselves and while Itaru’s couch isn’t the best place to fuck it’s better than the stupid bunks and means they don’t have to go out to a love hotel. Tonight, given their discussion he’s slightly less enthused about that fact. It’s not that he doesn’t want to indulge his boyfriend in his weird nerdy tastes because it’s really cute when Itaru gets super into things but he was hoping for a little more time to steel himself for this. Whatever, rip it off like a band-aid right? Get it over and done with and then hopefully Itaru will never ask for anything as dumb as this again.

“What, you’re saying we finish this up and then you ride me like you ride that noble stallion of yours?” He can’t even say the words with a straight face.

“No riding.” Of course, he managed to get him to do it once and Itaru lasted approximately two minutes before complaining about the effort. “But exactly.”

\-----

“Right, so how’re we doin’ this?” Computers turned off and his laptop moved to a safer spot than the table next to where they’ll undoubtedly end up fucking, there’s nothing left to concentrate on but each other and the situation ahead.

Itaru had come up with the start of a scenario pretty easily but doing things entirely on the fly, especially given the characters Itaru wants them playing, sounds like a bad idea. In-game they team up no problem but clearly that’s not what he’s going for here.

“You accost me in an alleyway in a city I’m not familiar with, trying to rob me, and then I take off my helm and you fall for me at first sight.” Itaru rattles off the same scenario he’d said before. “Then you tell me I can pay with my wallet or with my ass. Basic doujin scenario for this kind of set up.”

Which would be really helpful if Banri was remotely interested in getting off to the same stuff Itaru is when they can’t fit in time together. He’s more of a “watching AV on his phone” kinda guy. Then again, yeah, you know what? He has seen this a lot; just without the ridiculous knight and thief setting.

“Okay I get you I get you.” It pushes a few limits compared to what they’ve done before but given Itaru’s tastes with 2D porn, it ultimately isn’t that surprising. “You just wanna drop character if it gets too much or we needa word for that?”

For all the porn he’s watched and the small amount of fooling around he’d done pre-Itaru, he’s never gotten into anything properly kinky. Itaru’s the one who keeps bringing up these new ideas that he’s probably picked up from one h-game or another.

“Probably better to go with a word.” The way Itaru says it implies he may end up dropping character anyway at some point which would be a really nice ego boost for Banri. Fuck him so good even the ever embarrassing chuuni and RPer Taruchi drops his character. It’s a good goal to aim for. “What’s something that’ll kill your boner immediately, ‘Hyodo’?”

“Dude you make me hear that name when I’m in you and I’m never fucking you again.” As effective as it would be, no thanks bro. “Jus’ say stop and I’ll stop. Unless you seriously think that’s gunna come up? Dunno how dark you want this to get.”

“Natto.” Banri makes a face and Itaru laughs. 

“Gross but fine.” The initial reaction to Itaru naming his least favourite food having passed, the implications of Itaru going for an unrelated word sink in. He thinks things might get that intense. The fact Itaru is willing to trust himself with him during such a scene is hot… if he can ignore the whole ridiculous acting as their in game characters thing that the premise is based off. “Anything else?”

“Anything we’ve done before’s fair game.” Itaru stands from the couch and stretches, something in his back clicking as he does so. 

“Aight, sweet.” As much as things are starting to sound a little easier to get into the mood of now, it still feels a little embarrassing that this is all based on their characters in-game. Banri’s character doesn’t even really act like the one Itaru’s assigned him, sure he acts like a bit of an asshole in game but that’s because NEO is an asshole in game, nothing to do with his character.

As Itaru heads over to his desk to grab lube and condoms, Banri wanders over to his wardrobe. Given free rein to do anything they’ve done before his fingers land on the tie they used last time Itaru let him tie his wrists up. He may not end up using it but as he tucks it into his waistband it’s nice to have it as an option. Taking a moment, he tries to consider his character. Obviously this isn’t anything like being on stage for Mankai Company or anything he does at university but even if it’s more like an explicit street act, it’s a good idea to know who he’s being. Itaru clearly wants him to be more of a villain, no morals or care as long as he’s having a good time. He can do that easily.

“It’s more like an alley if we’re down by the ladder than on the couch right?” Gives him something to push Itaru up against and maybe fuck him against if his stamina’s up to that.

“Didn’t take you long to start getting into things.” Itaru comments, amused, as he places lube and condoms down on the floor beside the ladder on his side of the room. “Go on, let me see what you’re made of.”

It feels like a very sudden start, just jumping into things like this but he can handle that and watching Itaru morph seamlessly into character helps a lot. It’s clear that the experience he’s gotten on stage the past few years has developed him into an amazing actor, even if it’s a bit of a shame to use that talent for something like this. Well, Banri won’t let himself be beat. As Itaru mimes reading a map and checking his surroundings, Banri takes on a swagger and a cruel smirk. If he’s being honest this role feels like something right out of an Autumn troupe play.

“New ‘round here?” There’s a mocking lilt in his voice as he comes to lean on the ladder to Itaru’s side. “Say, where’ya headed? For the right price I could point ya in the right direction.”

He doesn’t have anything to mimic the daggers he’d have equipped in-game but regardless of that he reaches to his thigh as if to unsheathe a blade. It’s not that much different to when they’d had to perform Picaresque without guns, just for a way smaller audience. Flashing the imaginary knife he watches the expression on Itaru’s face remain steady despite the situation he’s gotten himself into. Realistically they should go full swing into a PVP battle and given that Banri gave up his advantage of a stealth take down, Itaru would win. With how Itaru wants things to go here that’s out of the question. Besides a full fake sword battle in the middle of his room would be way more chuuni and embarrassing than any of the rest of this.

He can see Itaru’s fingers twitch, one leaving the map to covertly reach for where a sword would be and reacts fast, flipping up the imaginary visor on Itaru’s helmet and holding his dagger to his face.

“Make a move for that and you ain’t leaving here alive.” For emphasis he shoves Itaru’s back against the ladder as he holds the imaginary dagger in place. For being the one most reluctant to go ahead with this, he sure is leading things here.

“And what if I don’t need your help? I’m merely a knight passing through, I’ll find a bed and food without some scoundrel like you extorting me.” Despite the fact there’s no way of Itaru getting out of this he has to give him kudos for finding a way to stall things and not just giving in. “You’re skilled with your blade, fast too. There’s honest work you could be doing rather than lowering yourself to this level.”

Banri laughs, his other hand moving to pull the hair tie from Itaru’s hair to symbolising removing his helmet before realising that yeah he’d probably also have chainmail on if he’s in full knight regalia. Seriously that’s kind of stupid. What knight just traipses around some dangerous and shady city making it full obvious they’ve got more cash than anyone here will ever see in a lifetime. Idiot. Wow he’s thinking a lot about the setting but then again, now that he thinks about it, this isn’t at all different from regular acting and acting has become incredibly important to him.

“Ain’t nothin’ honest around here that’ll make you enough to live, little knight.” Admittedly this role is pretty fun. “Though if you wanna keep your coin, with a face like that I can think of another way you can make it up to me for letting you go unscathed.”

As he says the words he tilts Itaru’s chin upwards so his eyes meet his own. There’s still a burning pride in Itaru’s gaze and he knows he’s not going to simply give in to his demands so easily. Reaching downwards he mimes pulling Itaru’s sword from its sheath and throwing it across the alley. Looking back into his eyes with a dark, amused expression he lets a hand slide around behind Itaru, grabbing a handful of his ass. Realistically sure, he’d have more armour on than just his helmet but they can suspend belief enough to get things going a little faster.

“Your deeds will come back to haunt you.” Itaru still tries to hold his ground even though there’s no hope at this point of him getting away. “Perhaps not in this world but certainly in the next. I will do everything in my power to see to it that this city is purged of folk like yourself so the citizens can live honest lives. All you are doing is setting yourself up to repent by my blade at a later date.”

“Some power you’ve got here, Sir knight.” He laughs, miming sheathing his dagger before reaching for Itaru’s tie. “Let’s just make sure you don’t try nothin’ stupid while you make the payment for your freedom.”

Spinning Itaru around and pulling his hands behind his back he hears him gasp as he gets to work on securing his hands together. He can’t help but to give a genuine smile to himself at how easily he’s getting Itaru worked up. The whole premise may be ridiculous but if it’s getting Itaru turned on so fast then it’s definitely worthwhile. It is nice to have him like this, Itaru is so damn hot when he’s moaning shamelessly with his cock deep inside him and that’s exactly the sort of scenario they’re heading towards right now. Acknowledging that has his own dick showing a little interest. Okay maybe there is something to this whole roleplay thing after all.

Checking his tie is secure but not so tight that he’ll cut off Itaru’s circulation he hums to himself. Well then, time to completely defile this honour bound knight. Pulling Itaru back around to face him he can’t miss the way pink tinges his cheeks, nor the undercurrent of arousal in his eyes despite the fact he’s still so determined to look defiant and noble. Well there’s only one thing for that then. Banri may only just be starting to get hard but there’s a very easy way to speed that up. 

“On ya knees.” Pushing down on Itaru’s shoulders he catches him just before his knees hit the wooden floor too heavily. He’s going to rough him up, sure, but he doesn’t want to actually hurt Itaru. “Suits ya more being down there than it does parading about like some fancy snob.” 

He manages to keep character despite the fact that having Itaru with his hands tied falling to his knees in front of him has arousal strongly making itself known. His voice threatens to shake and the way he finds himself swallowing thickly as he takes in the sight definitely isn’t quite delivered in the way his character might do it, but he can’t help it. He isn’t some rouge who’s taken a liking to the looks of some lost knight. He’s been with this guy for a couple of years now and seeing him like this instantly brings back memories of other times he’s had him in similar positions.

“They make ya take some kinda vow of chastity back there at fancy knight school or ‘ve ya been on your knees for a man before?” Hands going to his belt, Banri watches keenly as Itaru’s eyes follow him unbuckling it and his fingers moving to his fly. “Seeming a little keen there, knew ya had to be a whore deep down with a face like that. No way others haven’t had ya like this.”

As he pushes his pants from his hips he lets out a cruel laugh and he doesn’t miss the way Itaru’s character slips as his cock comes into view, breath hitching far too honestly. That does more for him than anything else has so far. Even more than as he grabs the base of his cock, dragging the half hard length across Itaru’s cheek, not letting it touch his lips yet as he teases him with the idea of fucking his mouth. There’s no way for Itaru to completely hide how turned on he is any more, his breath comes loudly and the way his tongue flicks out to wet his lips tells that he’s eager for something between them.

“I haven’t… on my honour I would never do something as unseemly as that.” His voice shakes, need and desperation sneaking into the words. “Mark my words rouge, I will ensure you pay-”

A strangled sound leaves Itaru’s lips as he cuts him off by shoving his dick into his open mouth.

“Lucky me then, getting to take your first time huh? Betcha never imagined it’d be in a dirty alley with someone like me?” It must be hard for Itaru to ignore his instincts, his mouth remaining relaxed around Banri’s cock as a hand reaches down to hold his head in place. “Go on, it ain’t too hard, just suck a little bit and I can do the rest.”

It feels a little silly to be coaching Itaru through a blowjob when they’ve been fucking from the time they got together but hey, if that’s what the scene calls for. Pulling his hips backwards he starts to slowly rock into Itaru’s mouth, enjoying how the suction does pick up as he starts to fuck his face and feels his dick begin to stiffen fully. Now that he’s putting effort into it, the heat and tightness of his mouth feel incredible. Itaru may always grumble about how sucking Banri off causes his jaw to ache after but fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing. Thrusting in deeper, he hears Itaru moan in response and finds himself smirking. Damn he’s so lucky to have him.

“See, knew ya had it in ya.” Tightening his grip on Itaru’s hair, he’s the one who finds himself moaning this time as Itaru takes his full length down his throat. 

Pulling back he pushes in fully once more, this time seeing Itaru choking slightly as he’s made to swallow down his entire cock again. Rather than pulling back he repeats the action over and over, the pleasure he feels tightening and spiking within him in response. He knows from the way Itaru still tries to suck as he fucks his mouth that while he’s still trying to keep up his character, he’s doing his best to get Banri off at the same time. One more deep thrust he holds himself down Itaru’s throat for a moment before pulling back completely, letting him cough and spit drip from his chin as Itaru tries to catch his breath. Maybe he’s gone too far and gotten too into the role, it’s a little hard to speak up when you’re gagging on someone’s cock.

Despite that Itaru doesn’t move to end things. As Banri steps back, Lazily stroking his cock as he takes in the mess he’s making of Itaru, his eyes end up fixating on how undeniably hard Itaru is. His sweatpants hide nothing and while Banri knew he was getting into things, seeing the physical proof of that is really hot.

“The Gods of this world won’t just let you get away with this.” His voice is hoarse as he speaks, a tear spilling from an eye as he looks up to lock his with Banri’s. “If you stop now then perhaps you’ll still be able to beg on their doorstep for forgiveness.”

Crouching down to meet Itaru on his level, he grabs his jaw to ensure that he’s looking him directly in the face as he speaks. This is veering on the ridiculous stuff he’d said would be a boner killer but in the moment it’s honestly not that bad, especially with how Itaru’s clearly getting off on it.

“There are no gods here, none that matter anyway. We’re all jus’ fighting for ourselves, doin’ our best to survive in this hell they abandoned us in.” Sucking on his tongue he draws spit into his mouth before tilting Itaru’s head back and letting it drip between their lips. Holding his jaw shut he ensures he swallows, giving a small laugh as he complies in the action. “You’ll learn that soon, Sir Knight, if you aren’t learnin’ it right this moment. No one’s up there givin’ a fuck about us and even men like yourself are one lost battle from becoming scum like me.”

Drawing up to his full height once more he pushes his cock between Itaru’s lips again, picking up a faster and more punishing pace than before. Hearing Itaru not even breaking character let alone calling the scene off has him more confident in what he’s doing. Itaru really does want this treatment and he’s getting off on being the abused and disgraced knight so much. Moaning loudly as pleasure spikes and twists within him, Banri knows that soon he’s going to have to pull back and change pace or he’ll end up cuming down his throat and that’d be such a waste. Fuck, he wishes he could do both, the refractory time for that would kill the pacing they’ve got going.

Below him Itaru groans as his fingers tighten in his hair and he pushes him to the limits of what he can take. A virgin like Itaru’s pretending to be right now would never be able to handle his cock like this but fuck it’s sexy. Another tear escapes him from the exertion of taking his full cock so consistently, his face is an absolute mess and the deep blush on his cheeks just tops it off. It’s getting to be way too much. The longer he fucks his mouth and watches his cock disappear between his lips the closer he’s getting to spilling his load. Everything inside him is building up way too fast and he knows he has to pull back now or it’s going to be too late. Letting himself have one last thrust between his lips he takes his time in pulling back, savouring the heat of Itaru’s mouth as he pulls back out of it.

‘’lright then enough of that, I wanna feel what that ass is like.” He has to help Itaru to his feet, the tie around his wrists making him unsteady as he hauls him up. He feels a little sorry for Itaru, he’s so clearly rock hard right now and Banri’s been paying his dick no attention at all.

Unable to control himself he finds himself leaning forwards lips connecting with Itaru’s in a messy kiss that Itaru whimpers slightly into. Needy and desperate, he’s clearly responding to the kiss far more as Itaru than in character. For all that he grumbles about his lack of stamina or being weak and fragile he’s not only handling this all so easily but really getting off on it too. While the roleplay idea may have seemed cringy to Banri initially, he wouldn’t mind doing this again in the future with how much it’s got Itaru going.

Sliding a hand between them as he pulls back from the kiss he smirks as he feels how hard Itaru is and finds his breath hitching as Itaru rocks back into his hand despite how much he’s trying to hold himself back. It’s cute how much he’s still trying to hold onto his character despite how clearly wrecked and aroused he is. Reluctantly pulling his hand off Itaru’s cock, his hands reach behind his back, dexterous fingers undoing the tie easily. As he does so he feels the heat of Itaru’s cock pressed tightly against his bare thigh and can tell Itaru’s doing his best not to grind against him. 

“‘lright turn around an’ bend over for me.” There’s a slight resistance from Itaru, surprisingly managing to get back in character fully as he tries to defy Banri’s order. Given their difference in strength and the fact that character aside Itaru does want this, once he has his hands on him he has no issue in turning him around and bending him forwards. “Gunna make ya cum from your ass alone jus’ to prove to ya that even some noble knight is no different from a common whore at the end of the day.”

He’s not done with the tie yet and as Itaru’s hands land on a rung of the ladder he reaches forwards again to tie them in place. It’s not exactly long enough to do so properly securely, they might have to look into getting ropes or something if things keep on going down this route. Whatever, it does for now, he knows at least that Itaru’s not going to be able to escape it. Bondage has been something they’ve only touched in the lightest of ways so far but he can’t deny that the idea of restraining Itaru further is really hot. Hands going to Itaru’s hips he gives no ceremony to pulling his sweatpants off along with his boxers.

For his lack of muscle Itaru doesn’t lack an ass and his thighs are softer from his lack of exercise and shitty junk food diet but it’s not a bad thing. It’s something that Itaru himself talks down but something that Banri really enjoys, grabbing at his thighs he continues to take handfuls as his hands make their way up to his ass.

“An ass like this an’ ya weren’t even lettin’ anyone use it?” Giving it a light smack he enjoys watching the way it moves in response before bending down to grab lube. “Bet ya gunna be way too tight to take me right away huh?”

“Please…” The word comes out halfway between Itaru in character begging for mercy and Itaru himself asking for his cock and no matter how confused it may be between the two it sends a throb of arousal right through Banri’s own.

“Ain’t no use in begging for mercy now.” Slicking up two fingers he draws them down Itaru’s crack, letting them linger in place and waiting for anticipation to build before shoving both inside. There’s no finesse to the movement, and the way Itaru gasps for him shows he was definitely not expecting it at the moment. Giving him a different kind of mercy he curls his fingers, loving the honest moan that spills from him as he strokes his prostate. “See, knew ya’d love it.”

Itaru stands no chance of responding in character as Banri makes him fall apart with his fingers. He needed this chance to cool off a bit and make sure he wasn’t about to blow his load as soon as he was inside him. Bending forwards he licks a stripe up Itaru’s neck, sweat heavy on his skin. Once more he repeats the action, fingers still working inside of Itaru to draw delicious sounds of him as he tastes his skin. Moving his mouth a little lower, to where he knows it won’t be seen above his collar he bites down, hard. Itaru gasps loudly, hips rocking back against his hand as his teeth hold in place and he sucks against the skin for long enough that he’ll know he’s left a mark.

“Gotta make sure anyone else seein’ ya knows you’re mine, right?” That line he doesn’t even have to be in character for, there’s a slight possessive streak to him and he knows how some of Itaru’s co-workers and fans can get. While there’s zero chance right now of anyone outside of Mankai seeing the mark, it’s what it means that matters.

Letting himself lick over the blooming hickey and bite mark he strokes once more over Itaru’s prostate. He can feel him starting to shake with each movement of his fingers and whether that’s from the strain of the position or from the pleasure he’s feeling, Banri ought to get to wrapping things up.

“One last time, I urge you to reconsider what you’re doing.” Itaru manages to scrounge up the effort to give another line as Banri’s fingers leave him and he reaches for a condom. Something he knows the role he’s been playing would never do but it’s more for Itaru’s comfort and ease of cleaning up than anything.

“Ya really think after all that I’m listenin’ to anythin’ comin’ outta ya mouth except the moans?” He laughs, rolling the condom over his cock with practiced ease. The contact has him hissing slightly and he’s really, really glad he took the time to work Itaru up to the same point that he’s at right now.

Pressing against Itaru’s entrance he wastes no time in pushing inside, groaning loudly as he swiftly buries himself fully. As always it feels amazing inside him, the heat around his cock is so familiar and while the rhythm he sets is fast and punishing, he instinctively falls into moving in a way he knows will get Itaru off too. His hips slap against his ass loudly, joining the sounds of their moaning and panting filling the room. He kind of really hopes no one’s walking by at the moment because not everything can be passed off as weird gameplay noises and the walls here aren’t exactly as thick as they could be.

He really can’t bring himself to care right now though, he’s feeling way too good to give a shit if someone hears a bit of moaning through the walls. Masumi hasn’t even turned his music up yet which is usually the first sign they’ve gotten too into things. Fingers digging into Itaru’s hips he continues to fuck him deep and hard, even with the brief reprieve he’d had from pleasure he can feel things building steadily again. That should be expected by now though, even though parts of this weren’t really his idea of sexy, he ended up getting way more into it than he could have imagined. Neither of them are even bothering to keep up the character anymore. Not really. Itaru’s moaning far too openly and not even trying to spit out anything to try and get him to stop and Banri’s feeling far too good for the nasty lines to come into his mind. 

Leaning forwards once more he places another bite on Itaru’s other shoulder, enjoying how his voice pitches at the slight pain of the bite and how yet again his hips rock back against him in response. Even as Banri’s mouth leaves him he keeps up that rhythm, desperately pressing back against him and keeping him as deep inside him as possible. Banri knows this well, Itaru’s really close and that’s a good thing because there’s no way he’s lasting much longer either. 

“’taru-san…” He hears spill from his lips and realises that he truly has dropped character as pleasure washes over his mind. That’s okay, he doesn’t care. He feels way too good to care even if Itaru will tease him later for being the first of them to break character.

Biting his lip and trying to hold back just a little longer, he adjusts his angle to what he knows Itaru will need to push him over the edge too. Gone is any hint in the air that this was about anything other than the two of them getting off. He’s definitely willing to do this again, maybe then he’ll be able to make it to the end without things falling into the two of them simply being themselves. Who cares if they couldn’t maintain that to the end though, pleasure is reaching a bursting point and with how Itaru’s voice is picking up he knows he’s only a few accurate thrusts away from completion himself.

In any other position he’d lean forwards and kiss Itaru right now but it’s not possible like this. Head falling against Itaru’s back, his hips snap into him the last few times he needs to see his orgasm hit him. Just as he’s on the brink of his own he feels Itaru tighten around him suddenly and a cracked groan leaves his lips as he cums. The tightness, and the undeniable sound of honest pleasure from Itaru are all he needs too. Pushing in deep he holds still as pleasure crashes through his body and presses a slow kiss to the back of Itaru’s neck.

“Still think roleplay’s stupid?” Is the first thing Itaru manages to come out with as they both start to catch their breaths. 

He still feels drunk on pleasure, lightheaded as he pulls out and removes the condom. Making a shot for the bin he lands it easily before turning back to Itaru to start freeing him from the ladder rung.

“If you ever do another Kniroun play you could help write the dialogue with some of the shit you were spouting there.” Though isn’t that just a sign of a good adlibber and too many years spent playing RPGs? Whatever. “Wasn’t bad though, it was sexier than I was expectin’.”

It’s true, he really hadn’t expected to get quite so into it, nor to actually want to do it again.

“Was good for you too, right? I got a bit rough.” He admits. The biting aside, there are red marks on Itaru’s wrists as he unwraps the tie and he cringes a little. Those are probably going to bruise.

“You don’t think I expected that, Banri?” Itaru comments, groaning as he stands up to his full height and rubbing his wrists. He sways slightly as he goes to take a step and Banri has to intervene. It’s a good thing he’s strong because it takes no effort to pick him up and deposit him on the couch, where he had assumed they’d be doing this in the first place. “You’ll have to spoil me to make up for it though.”

“Even when you asked for it in the first place?” Despite what he says he smiles, heading over to Itaru’s desk to pick up his cola and a bag of chips before joining him on the couch. “’ll go scout the bath to see if anyone’s in there soon.”

Pulling Itaru into a tight hug he buries his head into his neck, placing a kiss to the skin and enjoying the closeness of holding him like this.

“Think next time you’ll be able to stay in character right to the end?” Itaru jokes as he uncaps his bottle and takes a heavy drink. Banri knew this was coming.

“As if you didn’t break character the moment you started moanin’ so loud anyway.” Really there probably is no winner here. “Unless your knight dude is really jus’ that much of a slut.”

“Maybe he is.” Itaru wriggles against him, getting more comfortable as he places the bottle down on the ground. “Maybe he and your thief will have to have another sordid meeting to find that out.”

Laughing, Banri doesn’t admit that maybe he’s looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write nearly enough banita but I like them A Lot.
> 
> I look forward to reading anything else people might contribute to the week and seeing people’s art! I won’t get a fic out for every day of this week and one of my days I did a free choice rather than following a prompt but I’m going to do my best to see that at least 4 days see fics coming out from me!


End file.
